Darn Near Got You
by keller12917
Summary: Nobody knew what to expect when they were told to report to homicide in the middle of the night. It would be a big surprise for almost all.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of "The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Darn Near Got You**

The men were grumbling as they walked down the hall. At the door of homicide squad they paused with an accusatory look at their protege Steven Keller. Norm was the first to speak up as he was highly indignant at his plans being interrupted.

"You're sure you understood Mike right Steve?! I mean he actually wanted us all to come in?" Norm questioned sulkily.

"For the fourth and last time Norm, I didn't talk with Mike. I told you that Anderson banged on my door after three thirty. He said he thought it was Mike and gave me the message. I couldn't reach Mike when I tried him at home or here after I'd called all of you." Steve pushed down his irritation.

"Why don't we just go in and see what Mike says?" Healey suggested.

Bill was the first one in the door with the others trailing after. As they entered the hall lights all went out. Norm felt for the light switch in the squad room but nothing happened. All of a sudden a very loud MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sound came from the direction of Mike's darkened office. Healey, whose desk was closest managed to find a small flashlight in a desk drawer and tried to turn it on. The flashlight flickered then went dark again. Healey let out a grumble.

"Would you turn that thing on Dan, for pete's sakes?" Bill sounded grouchy.

"I'm trying Bill. It's not my fault." Healey defended himself just as the sound from Mike's office sounded again.

Each man made their way toward Mike's office in the dark. All expected to find Mike in there hiding.

"Come on out Mike! That cow sound doesn't sound very convincing to us." Steve barked not totally convinced.

Just as they got to Mike's office Healey's flashlight flickered on. It was only for a moment, but that was long enough to illuminate the 1200 pound Guernsey cow.

"Holy..." Norm started to exclaim but was cut off by Steve's yell.

"Oh man! I stepped in it! I'm going to get Mike Stone I swear I am where is he?!" Steve groused as he hopped on one foot the best he could.

Just then the lights in the squad room came on and they all saw their fearless leader standing in the door. Mike saw Steve hopping around trying not to bump into the others. He also saw a dangerous fiery look aimed his way and wondered.

"Well I didn't know there was going to be a party I thought you'd all be home in bed." Mike innocently commented.

"Come on Mike you called us or at least that's what we were told. Steve's neighbor came over banging on his door and said you called and for all of us to get down here. What gives?" Healey demanded.

"Dan I don't know what you're talking about. I got a call saying I needed to come down here." Mike explained. "Steve why are you hopping around?"

"I stepped in your cow's present that's on your office floor. Mike don't play innocent with me how could you?!" Steve demanded.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mike inquired then heard the loud mooing and rushed toward his office. His eyes widened at what he saw in his office. "Steve Keller what's the meaning of this little joke?! I want you to get that cow and get it out of here right now. Didn't you learn anything two years ago when you scared Jeannie half to death?"

"ME?! Mike I swear that this wasn't me just like last year wasn't me! Why do you always think it was me? I am completely innocent ONCE AGAIN!" Steve burst out.

Just then they all heard a loud guffaw and turned to find Norm doubled over in laughter holding his sides.

"Haseejian you know something about this?!" Mike bellowed.

"Oh you guys you fell for it! I can't believe how easy all of you were. Yes I know something about it." Norm admitted with a laugh. "And you can stop hopping around too Steve, that's not real cow manure. It's something a friend of mine whipped up for me from a dark colored rubber and mud."

Steve stopped hopping and removed his shoe. He tenatively sniffed what was on the bottom. After he'd removed it from his shoe all glared at Norm for this little joke. A friend of Norm's entered then from the hall to take away the cow. Once the cow had been removed from Mike's office Mike shoved Norm in a chair and put a lamp right on him.

"Alright Haseejian, start talking and make it fast! I want to know what all of this was about." Mike demanded.

"Well, what else Mike, April Fool's." Norm answered with a grin. "I know it's early morning but today is April Fool's Day. Happy April Fool's."


End file.
